Reflections of Life
by Vskrainaek
Summary: Who knows where the time goes?  A series of short stories reflecting on the lives of shinobi.
1. abyss, yugito

This Yugito is inspired by Ayien's Nine Broken Mirrors and her characterization therein. This story will be made up of as many 100-word chapters as I want to write. I will take requests through reviews, but I ask that you leave feedback along with a request (a word and a character, please, with more details if you want it to go in a specific direction). Updates will be as often as I can get them out. I'll probably post multiple chapters at once to make up for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-_abyss, yugito_-

Sometimes she wondered if the other jinchūriki had an abyss instead of a soul. When she stared into the deathly blank eyes of her newest kill, where perhaps there should have been guilt or regret, there was an absence of feeling that for most came only with death (the Nibi _was_ the bijū most closely connected with death, after all). She had heard of other jinchūriki, and knew one, too, and decided that even if they were whole inside, she was not. Roaming the rooftops of Kumo in the inky black night, Yugito decided she never would be.


	2. mirror, mito

If you are unfamiliar with the character, Mito was the wife of the First Hokage, as well as the first jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. This fic inspired by chapter 33 of Ayien's Fire and Sand, and the theory that the Kyūbi is more active at sunset than during the rest of the day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-mirror, mito-

Every evening at sunset, she would sit in front of her mirror and attempt to ignore the slow bleed of her gentle aqua eyes into red (the color of fresh blood, so foreign to a nobleman's daughter). She would unwind her hair, letting the sealing tags flutter to the floor as she undid the tight knots, doing her best to deafen the voice roaring deep within her soul, calling for death and destruction added to that which it had already wrought. Uzumaki Mito stared into her mirror, cursing the demon that had brought so many innocents to grief.


	3. trial, shizune

Inspired by ncfan's Shadows of Ourselves and a theory that a friend and I share. Spoilers for the Pein Invasion arc. Also, if you can catch the reference to Harry Potter, good job.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-trial, shizune-

The first night she decided that the dead were not meant to face the trials of the living. Even the best intentions couldn't heal a soul once ripped from its body and force it to walk the world unchanged, not caring for what was behind the veil. Life in the village tore at her, ripping through the empty space inside with force she had never known, making her realize just _how_ out of place she was, a once-dead soul roaming the earth. It was then Shizune decided that death was the final trial, the end of all.


	4. doubt, minato

Spoilers for Kyuubi attack. This part of the story fascinates me and I can't help but try to get into the character's heads. Expect more focusing on this point in time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-doubt, minato-

Even as he reassured Kushina (chained down and dying, the bright flame of her hair fading with every moment) that the seal would work, would hold the Kyūbi inside of their child with the power of the Shinigami, save Konoha from total annihilation, dark tendrils of doubt worked through his mind. _You couldn't save her from Madara, the demon is too strong, the seal won't hold, the villagers will kill him. _ Namikaze Minato shook his head and ran through the seals, summoning the god of death and looking Kyūbi in the eye (the time for doubts had ended).


	5. silence, fugaku

Spoilers for the Uchiha Massacre.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-silence, fugaku-

The Uchiha compound was wreathed in silence that night (an unnatural, stifled absence of noise that indicated to him that something was very wrong). Truly, the compound was always quiet, but never had it been this voided of the sounds of life. There were no footsteps in the street, no voices relaying the news, no sound at all. Instead, there was the slow trickle of blood making its way down the streets, the _snick_ of a katana as it fit just so in between his ribs. And as Fugaku fell to his son's blade, the silence marched on.


	6. moon, shukaku

For the lovely **sandydragon**, who has reviewed every chapter of every story I've written. This is set pre-series, before Suna was founded and Shukaku was ever sealed. Also, yes, he is in love with the moon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-moon, shukaku-

The full moon hung, round and white and lovely, just above the horizon, marking the beginning of a new night. He alone was the lord of the night, just as she was the sole ruler of the night skies. He was terror and fear, she the light in the dark. The pale night-light illuminated his travels, calling out for color in the bleached grays and whites of the sand (he was never one to deny his love anything that she wanted). She spoke sometimes, calling out to him in his mind.

_Come, dear heart, and let us hunt._


	7. smile, konan

Outside of flashbacks, have you ever seen Konan smile?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-smile, konan-

One day, looking out over the wastelands of Amegakure, she realized that she had forgotten how to smile. The expression had not always been foreign to her, not in the days long ago when she was happy, before Jiraya left, before Yahiko died, before Nagato tried to save their dead friend (even though he was past saving, his bright blue eyes staring at everything and nothing). There was nothing to be happy about now, nothing worth living for. Akatsuki was all she had, with Nagato broken, Yahiko a mockery of all he had been. Konan never smiled anymore.


	8. knife, chiyo

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-knife, chiyo-

When she heard the news, it was as though a knife had plunged into her heart. _What would she tell Sasori? _The truth was the obvious answer, but she hesitated to tell him that life as he knew it was over. He was too young to know of the atrocities against his family, too young to have his life torn apart. She steeled herself and dismissed the runner with a nod, turning towards the door her grandson patiently waited behind. Chiyo opened the door, and as she began to speak, she felt the knife twist in her heart.


	9. home, kushina

Because harboring the Kyūbi for that long had to have changed Kushina (I guess you could call this AU). Again, spoilers for Kyūbi attack. I'm particularly proud of this chapter, so please review it if you can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-home, kushina-

Staring out over the burning wasteland that hours before had been a thriving hidden village (but not her home, Uzu was home), she contemplated the sight before her with a sense of rage. She knew she had seconds to live, but her attention focused on Minato and the baby he was laying on the sealing altar. Kushina could hold the Kyūbi inside, ignore the voice that rumbled from the depths of her mind, but what she could _not_ do was watch a monster be sealed inside her child in the name of a place she never called home.


	10. end, tsunade

Read and review, thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-end, tsunade-

She had always scoffed at the thought of ends (long years of practice had taught her this was the best way of deflecting her fear). Even going into battle against impossible odds, she had always been confident in her strength, assured that no enemy could come close to her. She was strong on the outside, convincing all of her invincibility, while inside she was one step away from her shatterpoint. But this time, it was different. There was nobody by her side as she stood to defend her village. Tsunade had never thought it would end this way.


	11. protect, itachi

Spoilers(ish) for Itachi vs. Sasuke. If I got the fight sequence wrong, please forgive me, as it was extremely confusing in the manga. I'd love reviews for this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-protect, Itachi-

He had sworn long ago on Konoha's darkest night that he was there to protect his brother no matter what happened (that night, the village had burned, and he had been so _scared_). Looking at his otouto, at the hatred and madness seething in his foolish little brother's face and voice, he reflected that his failure was complete. The voice became a yell, every word another knife in his heart. With a start, his reflexes kicked in and he dodged the first wave of weapons. There was nothing he could do now. Itachi could protect Sasuke no longer.


	12. stand, mikoto

The Uchiha Massacre is my new obsession. Feedback would be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-stand, mikoto-

All her life, she had done nothing but stand. Stand in her ceremonial robes as she was married to a man she would never love, stand as her child was torn away to be made into something that didn't bear thinking about, stand and listen to deadly plots and conspiracies. And now it was the same, standing in the open room with an icy blade in her heart (it should've been warm, considering the all the lives it had taken that night). Mikoto could stand no longer as her eldest son pulled out the katana and turned away.


	13. strength, temari

I hope I got this right, because Temari is one of my favorite characters…Once again, I am taking requests. Please include a one-word prompt and a character in a review or PM and I will get it out as soon as I can. Reviews would be awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-strength, temari-

It took a certain strength, being a kunoichi of Suna, as well as the sister of a former jinchūriki turned Kazekage. Her body was strong, as only carrying and fighting with an iron fan could make it. Her mastery of the winds was undisputed, her heart her own. She knew this, and was assured of it with every passing day. But sometimes she would lay awake in the night, thinking of red and black cloaks, praying to the old desert gods that they would never come again. Because when it came to family, Temari just wasn't strong enough.


	14. save, naruto

Dark AU. I'd really like to know how I did on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-save, naruto-

All his life, he'd tried to save what was precious to him (friends, village, even those who'd rather he was dead). His best efforts hadn't been enough. Konoha was in flames, once-proud buildings brought low. He \had let the Kyūbi out; he'd thought that would end the attack. It hadn't, and now he lay in the mud, limbs broken and skin burned away. Barely able to lift his head, he looked up, seeing the corpses scattered on the ground. Naruto realized he could let go now (there was no point trying to save them if they were dead).


	15. hold, tenten

A little lighter than my usual…kindly R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-hold, tenten-

Since she was young, she hadn't been able to hold onto things without letting go or breaking them. In her father's eyes, this had been reason enough for punishment, but it had never gotten better. Finally, she was old enough to go into the Academy (old enough to escape for a few hours every day). On the first day, they had a basic weapons lesson. Holding the kunai knife, she instinctively turned and let it fly at the target, hitting dead center. As the teacher began to yell, Tenten rejoiced (finally something she could hold without breaking it).


	16. bells, sasori

Ah, the joys of unrequited love. Take a guess at the pairing…if you get it I'll be surprised, to say the least.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-bells, sasori-

The sound of bells was passing through the streets of Suna (he shouldn't have been able to hear them, given that he was working underground, but somehow they still managed to pass through sand and stone to torment him). Staying was pointless, he realized, now that she was lost, as suspicion was already directed at him for the disappearance of the former Kazekage. He swept through his workshop, sealing puppets and supplies and throwing the scrolls into a bag. As Sasori walked out of Sunagakure and into the desert, he was followed by the ringing of the bells.


	17. wrong, kakashi

This is a future AU, with Kakashi in charge of training new ANBU recruits Naruto and Sakura. Come on, people, review! I know you're out there, and getting ten or fifteen hits per chapter and getting one review is making me kind of frustrated…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-wrong, kakashi-

Staring at the young shinobi kneeling in the mud before him, he knew soul-deep that this was _wrong_. They were still the remnants of his first genin team. He shouldn't have been silently standing by while they were pushed far beyond their breaking points, listening in the night when they screamed until their eyes ran bloody red (like their dead teammate, lost in lies and illusion and the lust for power). He could only drive them into the ground again and again, praying _don't get up don't get up-_

But Kakashi knew that they would prove him wrong.


	18. phoenix, sakura

Apologies for the long wait, but life comes before writing for me. I guess in in my mind, phoenixes exist in the Naruto-verse…just bear with me people, I don't know where it comes from either. Also, please review. Review review review. I worked my tail off on this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-phoenix, sakura-

When she was young, she had longed to be a phoenix. They were fiery bright, the sun incarnate, beautiful as a lost dream (everything she wasn't in her painfully lonely childhood). She too wanted to soar over the earth, ending pain wherever she flew, keeping her teammates and village safe from all harm. And one night years later, she knelt on the battlefield, crying over two corpses with death-blank blue and black eyes and knew there was more to her wish than sheer superficiality. If Sakura were a phoenix, maybe her tears could save the ones she loved.


	19. dirt, ino

Oddly enough, after writing this, I have a little more sympathy for Ino. Read and review, please! Again, I do take requests (one character and a one-word prompt).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-dirt, ino-

There was dirt under her fingernails, black marks ringing the tips of her digits where they had dug into the ground by the burial stone, growing indistinct as tears welled in her eyes. She began to sob, barely breathing in between cries, lashing out at all who came near. The tears slowed after an eternity, stopped only by force of will. She stirred in the darkness that wreathed her, praying to the gods above for strength. Finally, Ino stood and walked away from her sensei's grave, the dirt mound that marked the burial place of so many dreams.


	20. poison, kankuro

Constantly working with poison has _got _to make you paranoid at some point. Also, who can spot the connection between this chapter and a previous one? If you do, put it in a REVIEW (hint, hint) and I'll see if it's correct.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-poison, kankuro-

At times, deep underground in his workshop, he felt the poison that always surrounded him seeping into his mind. He could _swear_ there were monsters in the shadows, extending claws to ever-so-gently brush his neck and trail down his spine, leaving burning marks that lasted for days. They closed in on him, slithering over the floor, keening their death-songs until he snapped. He would form the signs for a fire jutsu and let the flames light every corner of the desolate workspace. Then Kankuro would turn, and again plunge his hands into the poison while the creatures regrouped.


	21. nibi

Twenty-one chapters! So, I've decided that for each "decade" of drabbles, I will write a chapter for each of the bijū, with the amount of drabbles in the chapter equal to the amount of tails they have (so for the Ichibi, one, the Nibi, two, so on and so forth). The second is set in an AU where the Nibi is human, during an unknown time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-immortal, nibi no nekomata-

She was immortal, in the truest sense of the word. Her memory would forever live in the hearts and minds of Kumo's people, along with a deeply-instilled terror of the dead and repressed memories of corpses walking the streets. She worked through the hands of others, but it was always known when she had passed through a house. The time-honored words were spoken over each and every corpse, softly intoned so as to not disturb the spirits of the dead.

"The immortal Nibi no Nekomata has walked here again and praises be that we were not her prey."

-jealous, nibi no nekomata-

She managed to hide how jealous she was, though keeping her emotions off her face was quite the feat, considering just _what_ he had done to her. A hand reached out, caressed her waist, pulled her closer. Finally, they were face-to-face, and she looked up at him, smiling her feral smile as blue and black fire began its slow burn inside her curled palm. He realized it a moment too late, just as her hand buried itself deep in his heart. He would learn that making the Nibi no Nekomata jealous was never a good idea.


End file.
